U.S. Pat. No. 7,374,261 discloses a push-open type slide structure comprises a top fastener and a locking device between an outer slide rail and a pull rod. The loading plate is extended from one side of the center portion of the main body. Two pillars are extended from both sides of the main body. A positioning fastener is coupled with the loading plate. A hook is mounted on the inner edge of the loading plate. A guide pillar is mounted on the rear end of the loading plate. The hook is inserted into the action trench of the main body and coupled with the elastic device. The locking device has a connection part for coupling with a guide part and a shaft holder. The push-open type slide structure is lockable or unlockable by pivotal rotation between the loading plate and the locking device. As a result, the push-open type slide structure can be controlled easily.
The push-open type slide structure is operated by the stored force of the elastic device and the specification of the elastic device is chosen so as to have a fixed elastic force. When in use, the slide assembly is connected between the furniture part and the drawer so that when the drawer is pushed inward, the drawer opens automatically from the furniture part. However, when the drawer has different loads, especially heavy objects, the load on the drawer applied to the rails cannot make the drawer to be opened to a desired position. Furthermore, when the furniture include multiple drawers and different loads are received in the drawers, the drawers open to different positions which may be confused to the users.
The inventor develops an elastic force adjustment device for the push-open type slide assembly so as to improve the shortcomings of the conventional push-open type slide assembly.